Dorming Dudes!
by MentalMind
Summary: Class 1-A is forced to share their housing with roommates. What kind of hilarity and chaos will ensue?
1. Double Dorms!

The entirety of Class 1-A gawped & marveled at the prestigious dorming facility. The campus known as U.A never ceased to amaze the students with each step of their journey to becoming full fledged heroes.

"I expect nothing else from U.A!", Tenya Iida found himself repeating the same phrase as he readjusted his glasses, as if he didn't see the impressive building properly the first time.

"Oh, this is so exciting!", most of the girls kept bubbly & upbeat attitudes as they shared the same gleeful sentence. Ochaco Uraraka practically did somersaults as she soared into the sky while Toru Hagakure clapped her invisible hands together repeatedly. Mina Ashido grabbed hold of Tsuyu Asui's hand and pulled the green haired girl forward, "Come on! Let's go check it out!", the pink skinned student hyped up the dorms.

Ninety percent of the class ran forward with the same positive attitude, leaving Katsuki Bakugo behind to stroll forward at a steady pace. "Whatever, I'm just looking forward to having my own place.", the blonde teen grumbled to himself. Even when having a 'positive' outlook, the boy seemed to be complaining.

"Actually, there's been a change in the dorming system.", Shota Aizawa announced his arrival while dropping down in front of the students.

"Aizawa-Sensei!", Izuku Midoriya cried out as he saw the teacher block everyone's path.

"I'm afraid we're having a shortage in rooms as of the moment due to a..", Shota cleared his throat as he recalled the reason why, "..a 'problem'..", was the only clue he gave.

"What does that mean for us?", Eijiro Kirishima wondered.

"You'll have to share. Consider having a roommate a learning experience.", Aizawa announced.

"SHARE?!", Katsuki Bakugo seemed to be the only one against the change. "You've got be fucking kidding!", the blonde teen angrily complained.

"Ah, c- come on K- Kacchan.. it isn't that b- bad.", Izuku nervously reassured the angry classmate.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW, DEKU?!", Katsuki shot back, gaining a panicked yelp & jump from Midoriya as the green haired boy scrambled to hide behind Shoto Todoroki.

"Refrain from blowing this out of proportion, please.. and Bakugo, avoid using such profanity.", the teacher sighed heavily in a bored tone as if he'd been through similar routines. _Because I have.._ , Aizawa thought to himself upon having the thought.

A short pipsqueak with purple hair in the shape of balls like a pair of grapes shook with eagerness, "I hope my roommate is a girl..", the boy begged to anyone who would listen.

"I'll be assigning roommates based on the same gender to avoid any problematic situations.", Aizawa shared the first part of the arrangement's details.

"NOOO!", Minoru Mineta cried out as he fell to his knees in defeat.

"First duo, we have Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima!", Shota called out.

"Awesome, we're gonna be bunk buddies!", the redhead exclaimed while wrapping a friendly arm around Bakugo's shoulders.

"Get the fuck off me, hedgehog hair!", Katsuki frantically shoved the other teen away in a frenzy.

"I told you not to call me that!", Eijiro shouted back in a likewise anger.

"You wanna fucking go?!", Katsuki challenged while igniting small explosions off his fingertips.

"Yeah!", Kirishima hardened his skin with his quirk as he prepared to fight. "Wait, go where?", the redhead then quickly asked as his rock hard flesh faded away with confusion.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!", Bakugo insulted the boy again as he prepared to fire off a massive explosion.

"Knock it off you two!", Momo Yaoyorozu got in between the two to act as a mediator. Much to Shota Aizawa's relief, her interference broke up the potential brawl.

"Moving on.. Mina Ashido and Kyoka Jiro.", Aizawa announced the next two to be bunched together.

"Yay!", the pink skinned girl exclaimed as she happily hopped in place.

"Kill me now..", Kyoka groaned while using the earphone jacks that dangled like earrings to plug her lobes.

"Fumikage Tokoyami and Yuga Aoyama.", Aizawa moved on to the next dorm mates.

"MMMMmmmMMmmm!", Yuga used the beam that shot from his stomach to fly past in an exaggerated drawn out response.

Fumikage couldn't help but facepalm as he thought about their two clashing personalities. "This is bad..", the humanoid bird boy worried.

"Next up, Denki Kaminari and Izuku Midoriya.", Shota yawned in boredom as he continued.

"We'll get along just fine dude, just you wait and see!", Denki reassured his roommate with a fist bump.

"Alright, yeah, cool!", Izuku replied with an awkward version of confidence.

"Tsuyu Asui and Ochaco Uraraka, you two are paired up.", Aizawa added.

"Cool!", Ochaco kept a positive spirit.

"Ribbit!", Tsuyu said in a likewise upbeat tone.

"After that, we've got.. Shoto Todoroki..", Aizawa rubbed at his eyes profusely. Nobody could tell if it was from drowsiness or overuse of his quirk, leaving the teacher with severe dry eye.

"Please don't be Mineta, please don't be Mineta, PLEASE don't let it be Mineta.", the half-hot & half-cold teen begged.

"Shoto Todoroki and Minoru Mineta.", Aizawa finished the statement.

"NOOO!", Minoru cried out a second time.

Shoto motioned his lips to say an inaudible 'fuck' in response.

"Momo Yaoyorozu and Toru Hagakure.", Shota announced the next duo. The invisible lass highfived the taller teen in approval.

"Annnd.. the rest of you can just look over the list yourselves..", Aizawa lazily stated before tossing the clipboard away. "I'm going to take a nap.", Shota yawned while engulfing himself in a sleeping bag per usual. Everyone's jaws from Class 1-A hit the floor in shock upon watching their teacher fall asleep in the middle of broad daylight alongside the sidewalk.

Tenya Iida scrambled to pick up the clipboard, "As Class Rep, it is my duty to finish the announcements!", the glasses wearing teen proudly exclaimed.

"Do me next, who am I with?!", Hanta Sero excitedly wondered.

"Let's see..", Tenya narrowed down the search with a scrolling finger until he found Hanta's name. "You'll be with Mezo Shoji.", Iida boldly replied.

"Sounds good to me!", Sero gave a thumbs up to his future dorm partner.

"And I'll be with you, Rikido.", Tenya extended an arm to shake hands with the muscular student.

"I guess that just leaves you and me, Koji! Lucky us!", Mashirao Ojiro and Koda lit up with excitement.

"Well.. what are we waiting for?! LET'S MOVE IN!", Mina Ashido shouted with enthusiasm.

Class 1-A replied with mixed responses, some cheerful 'hurrays' & some groans. Regardless, none of the students could possibly imagine the treacherous days and nights ahead with their roommates.


	2. Night Frights & Fights!

"Psstt, Kacchan! Hey man, you awake?", came the forcibly hushed whisper of Eijiro Kirishima. The red headed teen hung down from the top of a bunk bed, staring directly at Katsuki Bakugo who kept a frown even in his sleep.

Eijiro took one of three pillows he used to prop his head up and used it as a projectile to try & wake up his friend. "PSSTT! Kacchan, wake up!", Kirishima raised the low tone to a higher degree.

Katsuki's scowl slowly grew more intent as he attempted to wait out Eijiro's pestering. The blonde teen's eyes twitched as he grew more & more annoyed. "WHAT KIRISHIMA?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!", Bakugo didn't bother keeping his voice down, rather, he roared at the top of his lungs.

"Dude, keep it down, keep it down!", Eijiro warned his roommate with frantic hand movements.

Katsuki jerked up with the pillow that had been thrown at him, his teeth clamped down into the soft cushion. "Tell me what you want!", Bakugo seethed through a muffled voice as he thrashed the pillow around in his mouth like a crocodile with its prey.

Eijiro looked around the room, like he was searching for something. "Did you ever hear about.. _Betty Kruger_?", the redhead asked in a hushed whisper like the person he referred to was in the same room.

Katsuki grunted as his palm hit the front of his face, "I heard about **FREDDY** Kruger.", the blonde growled back as his hand slid off his head. "Who the FUCK is **Betty** Kruger?!", Bakugo yelled.

Eijiro flinched like the remark about his mistake was a backhand. "Uhh, his sister?", Kirishima offered in a joking manner.

"Why are you bringing up Freddy Kruger?!", Katsuki shouted more than asked.

Eijiro shrugged, "I couldn't stop thinking about him cause he invades your dreams and all, so I can't sleep.", the teen confessed with a blush as red as his hair.

"So you woke _me_ up too?!", Katsuki resisted the urge to use his quirk and blast Kirishima off the top bunk. Bakugo huffed and puffed as he tensed up, trying to revoke himself from going into a blind rage.

"Okay, jeez, sorry! I'll leave you alone.", Eijiro rolled his eyes as if Katsuki had been the one to bother him.

The blonde teen grumbled to himself as he rolled back over to attempt falling asleep again. "Stupid roommate.. fucking 'Betty' Kruger, he's as dumb as Deku..", Bakugo mumbled.

"Psssssttt, Kacchan!", the horsed whisper came from above Katsuki again.

"WHAT?!", Young Bakugo asked in a loud shout.

"..Can I have my pillow back?", Kirishima asked awkwardly.

Katsuki groaned while tossing the cushion up to his roommate. "Anything else?", Bakugo asked.

"Nah, that's all. Night.", Eijiro replied before returning out of sight.

Katsuki rubbed the temple of his forehead with an exasperated sigh, "The shit I put up with..", he complained before returning to a comfortable sleeping position.

The rest of the night was utter torment for the Bakugo boy as he tossed & turned in his bed. Unable to sleep for hours on end, Katsuki tossed his bed sheets off and on. The blonde grew frustrated as he looked around the room, watching as shadows contorted into freakish creatures. One of which, had long scissor like hands. "DAMMIT KIRISHIMA, NOW YOU GOT **ME** THINKING ABOUT FREDDY KRUGER!", the boy with the nickname 'Kacchan' roared.

Katsuki let off several explosions as he provoked Eijiro into a fight. Kirishima screamed as he used his quirk to harden his skin and allow the blasts to roll off himself.

"DIE!", Bakugo raged.


	3. Glitter VS Gloom!

It was nearly five in the morning, and the room occupied by Fumikage & Yuga was still filled with the argumentative battle between sparkles or darkness. Tokoyami screeched in frustration as Aoyama tossed a box full of glitter onto the pitch black sheets of the bird boy's bed.

"What are you doing?!", Fumikage asked in annoyance. The rising anger & drowsiness continued to put Tokoyami on edge, making it harder to keep Dark Shadow contained. " **This is OUR bed!** ", the demon creature hissed.

" _Moi, not enough_ _SPARKLES!_ ", Yuga beamed in cheerfulness with a peace sign. The delicate blonde looked to be unphased by the time of night & lack of sleep. In Aoyama's mind, he was doing his roommate a favor.

Tokoyami felt like he was going to run out of air at the number of how many times he huffed out a heavy sigh. The bird boy swiped the glimmering glitter off his bed with an intense groan that Dark Shadow shared, much to Fumikage's dismay. "Control yourself, Dark Shadow..", Tokoyami begged.

" _Haazzaa!_ ", Yuga let out a battle cry as he dumped another box of glitter to replace the pile that Fumikage had cleared.

" **HE'S DEAD!** ", Dark Shadow growled as Tokoyami tried to contain his quirk. "Why did you do that?!", Fumikage was on the brink of tears.

" _We shall not have_ _gothic_ _things in our room, nu nu!_ ", Aoyama tisked as he waved his finger back & forth.

" **GOTHIC?!** ", Fumikage and Dark Shadow both recoiled like the word was an insult. Taking in his surroundings, Tokoyami realized the room DID have that kind of atmosphere about it when there wasn't glitter strewed around like confetti.

" _Yas, lemme fix it up! TADA!_ ", Yuga announced his next phase of brightening up the place. Tokoyami sweatdropped upon seeing some sort of gun shaped machine in Aoyama's hand. " _Pew, papow, kapew!_ ", the blonde teen provided sound effects for each shot that came from the device. Much to Fumikage's dismay, the machine acted as a nailgun and bedazzled everything in sight.

"Please Yuga, those are embedded in the walls now and I can't remove them!", the bird headed teen pleaded for his roommate to stop in a crazed panic.

" _Yas, that is good! Nu?_ ", Aoyama twinkled his eyes in complete obvious innocence.

Tokoyami dragged a hand down the feathers of his face, still tasked with the trouble of trying to revoke Dark Shadow from going berserk. Then, like a lightbulb going off above Fumikage's head, he got an idea. The humanoid bird teen looked up to see the sudden brightness came from a spotlight that Yuga put up, his jaw hitting the floor in disbelief.

"Yuga, perhaps we should compromise over the room's design?", Fumikage suggested.

" _Oh? Like what? Less bedazzle and more_ _sparkles_ _?_ ", Aoyama wondered.

" **Let me at him!** ", Dark Shadow growled upon hearing Yuga's ignorance. "N- No! I meant, we should split up the room and have one side be yours while the other side can be mine to decorate.", Tokoyami quickly explained with frantic movements.

Yuga pondered on the idea for a moment before replying, " _Only if you have a few shiny things on your side too._ ", the stipulation seemed more reasonable than the war the two roommates had been waging all night.

"It's a deal.", Tokoyami agreed to the terms & conditions before Dark Shadow receded in a similar correspondence.

Like a bad omen, the peace treaty was ended by the muffled explosion noises emitting from Katsuki & Eijiro's room.


	4. Cereal Crisis!

Izuku Midoriya groggily rubbed his eyes with an exaggerated yawn as he entered the kitchen. The green haired teen froze in his steps when he saw his roommate occupying the space in a likewise exhausted demeanor. "Kaminari-San, you're awake!", the freckled boy exclaimed in surprise.

Denki Kaminari gave his roomie a confused glance while grabbing milk from the fridge. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?", the messy haired blonde asked.

"Uuuhh..", Izuku had no answer as he recalled the previous night's events. Denki had been comatose ever since the two moved into their shared room. Midoriya had actually panicked upon thinking his dorm member had died, testing the theory by poking & prodding Denki with a stick. "No reason.", the freckled teen replied with a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Alright then..", Kaminari shrugged it off as he reached into a cabinet to grab a box of Cornfrost Cereal. Denki's stomach growled, making him waste no time in biting off the milk jug's cap.

Izuku watched with dread & terror as the jug tilted towards the cardboard box of cereal. "Deki, what are you doing?!", Midoriya asked while frantically waving his arms in a motion to stop the other boy.

"Making cereal.. want some?", the messy haired blonde nonchalantly raised both the box of food & milk jug.

"But, what about a bowl?", Izuku suggested as he raced to another cabinet so he could grab the proper dishware.

Denki slowly tilted the milk towards the box again, ignoring Midoriya's remark. "Denki, don't!", Izuku begged. Kaminari paused the movement momentarily, allowing several seconds to pass before continuing the process of pouring milk.

"Wait!", Midoriya pleaded. Denki stopped mid motion a second time, staring the other teen down. "Don't do it Kaminari-San..", Izuku warned as he cautiously extended his arm to offer the bowl.

The messy haired blonde stared at the bowl like it was foreign object. The teen didn't hesitate a third time as he poured the milk into his cardboard box of cereal.

"KAMINARI-SAN, NOOO!", Izuku yelled with frustration as he rushed his roommate. _Full Cowling!_ , Midoriya mentally prepared himself as he activated his quirk. Denki screamed as he watched the green haired boy glowing with power make a mad dash straight for him. Kaminari retaliated by allowing his electrocution quirk to off and blast the two boys apart.

Izuku moaned in aching pain as he rubbed his head, "Are you okay Kaminari-San?", Midoriya called out to his roommate.

Much to Izuku's horror, Denki was in full on 'derp mode' as he poured overflowing milk into the cereal box. "Wheeeyyy!", Kaminari cheerfully greeted the screaming boy.


	5. Frog Featurette!

Ochaco Uraraka nearly jumped out of her skin and floated off to Mars after witnessing what she just woke up to. The teenage brunette gawped at her green haired roommate who had hunched over in a mix of crouching & squatting upon the kitchen table. What was most disturbing about the manner though, was that the other girl apparently slept in the nude.

"Tsuyu! Wh- Why are you naked?!", Ochaco choked out with an awkward blush as she tried to look away.

"Oh, morning Ochaco!", Asui greeted her dormmate nonchalantly. "Please, call me Tsu. Ribbit.", the green haired girl remained casual despite having a lack of clothing.

"O- Okay! But Tsuyu, er, Tsu.. YOUR CLOTHES!", Uraraka continued covering her face to hide the tomato red tone.

Asui looked her nude body over before placing a curious finger on the bottom of her lip. "What about them?", the girl was oblivious to the problem.

Ochaco was flabbergasted, uncertain if her jaw could go any lower. "What aren't you wearing them?!", Uraraka continued pressing the matter.

"Ssshh, Ochaco, you're going to scare them.", Tsuyu hushed her roommate and seemingly continued to dodge the barrage of questions about being naked.

Uraraka changed her course of catechism and dared to nervously ask, "Scare.. who?", the short haired brunette dreaded her roommate's response.

"Ribbit!", Tsuyu exclaimed as she shot her tongue out like a chameleon.. no, a _frog_! Ochaco's skin crawled as she noticed the lengthy tongue attach to a buzzing fly and draw it back into Asui's mouth. "My breakfast!", Tsuyu happily answered with another, "Ribbit."

"Ewww!", Uraraka quivered and gagged like she had been the one to eat an insect. Tsuyu shrugged it off before capturing another buzzing bug with her tongue. Ochaco did her best to not puke as she watched the display a second time.

"Don't you want something other than flies to eat?", Uraraka was thankful that she hadn't eaten her own breakfast yet, or it probably would have come out as vomit.

"Nah.", Asui was quick to respond before she snagged another fly with her tongue.

"STOP DOING THAT!", Ochaco shrieked as she trembled with repugnance.

"I'm full now anyways. Ribbit.", Tsuyu cheerfully declared with a smile so broad that her eyes closed to form miniature grins too.

Uraraka let out a sigh of relief, now that her visual torment was over. She was intent on grabbing her own breakfast from the cabinets, unknowing of what Asui had stored in one of them.

"Wait Ochaco, not that one!", Tsuyu tried to warn her friend.. but it was too late.

A swarm of flies erupted from the cabinet as Uraraka swung it open, resulting in absolute chaos. Tsuyu just shrugged as she watched her roommate swat at the army of bugs in a frenzy. "Where else was I supposed to keep my food stored?", Asui wondered as she placed a finger to the bottom of her lip.

Ochaco's screaming provided no answer to the question.


	6. Cake For Breakfast!

Tenya Iida felt his nose subconsciously twitching to the tasteful aroma of something in the kitchen. It took the teen a moment to find his glasses whilst coming out of the drowsiness, once Tenya fully woke up, he headed straight for the source of smell. Much to his fascination, Iida discovered his roommate jugging simultaneous meals in the kitchen. One thing cooked on a grill while something else was heated in the microwave. Tenya's sense of smell led him to believe whatever smelt the best was within the oven.

"Sato-San, what a surprise!", Iida alerted the chef to his presence.

"Oh, Tenya! Please, have a seat. Breakfast is almost done.", the muscular physique of Rikido contradicted his timid movements of setting the table. Someone so buff was startling to see in such a nervous state.

"Thank you very much Rikido! I can't show you my gratitude enough for making us a meal!", Tenya bowed more times than one could count on two hands.

Sato gave a shy chuckle in response as he reached for the oven. "That's more than enough.", Rikido reassured the other teen.

"WAAAIITTT!", the sudden outburst from Tenya startled Rikido so much, the muscular boy nearly leaped through the ceiling. "You should be careful when touching hot surfaces and put on some oven mitts first!", Iida warned his roommate in a more calm demeanor than his previous shout.

Sato gave off a heavy sigh as large as himself before taking Iida's advice. "Thank you, Iida-San.", Rikido muttered as he reached for the oven again.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!", the second outburst from Iida startled Sato just as much as the first one.

Rikido was sure to wait another moment before opening the oven to make sure Tenya didn't give him another accidental scare. When Sato finally pulled his baked meal out and set it on the table, he was discouraged by the sudden loss of Tenya's once positive expression. "Wh- What's wrong?", Rikido couldn't stutter the question out fast enough as his worry spiked like someone's blood sugar.

Tenya's eyes narrowed as he poked the soft dough, the teen looked like Japan's top food critique during the examination. "Sato-San.. is this.. CAKE?", Iida coyly wondered.

"Y- Yes?", Rikido sweatdropped as he watched his roommate inspect the baked good.

" **Chocolate** _CAKE?_ ", Tenya waved his hands around the loaf like it were something unimaginable.

"Yes?", Sato continued to worry what his dorm member was getting at.

"For **BREAKFAST**?!", Iida's roar of fury reminded Rikido of Katsuki Bakugo. The muscular teen revealed just how big a softy he was by jumping back with his hands up in a cowardly pose.

"..Yes?", Rikido dared to answer a third time. He flinched as Tenya readjusted his glasses.

"Sato-San, cake is not a proper meal for breakfast. We should be eating something much more beneficial when it comes to energy sufficiency and health.", Iida recollected himself in a calm manner.

 _What the fu-_ , Rikido didn't get his thought off in time as Tenya exploded again. "WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GET RID OF IT!", Iida declared as he grabbed the cake and hoisted it upwards.

"Tenya, what are you doing?!", Rikido began to panic as his roommate walked the cake over to their garbage can.

"I suggest we have something such as toast or eggs.", Tenya calmly recommended.

 _Is this guy bipolar or something?!_ , Rikido wondered as he snatched the cake away from Iida. "Fine! But we're not getting rid of this cake!", Sato argued.

"Very funny Rikido, but now is not the time for 'horsing around' with friends.", Tenya chuckled as he reached for the cake.

"I'm not messing with you, hands off the cake!", Sato yelled as he pulled away.

"It's unhealthy!", Iida argued as he tried climbing the giant teen.

"I don't care, it's how I use my quirk!", Rikido explained as he tried prying Tenya off.

Upon hearing the reasoning behind his food choices, Iida stopped wrestling with the other boy instantly. However, Rikido didn't expect the sudden change of movement and accidentally fell forward with the baked good. Nothing could stop the cake smashing into Tenya's face.

"Tenya! I'm- I'm so sorry!", Rikido was quick to apologize as he tried wiping the chocolate off Iida's face.

Tenya didn't reply for several seconds as he licked the icing off his lips. "This is actually pretty good.", the teen determined upon tasting the cake.

"Really?", Rikido perked back up in positivity.

"YES! IT'S THE BEST CAKE I'VE EVER TASTED!", Tenya's sudden outburst caused Rikido to recoil again.

"I'm.. glad you like it.", Sato nervously chuckled.

"Yes, but now I must brush my teeth.", Tenya replied as he readjusted the chocolate covered glasses.


	7. Gargling Grapes!

Minoru Mineta rummaged through a cardboard box labeled 'posters' and somehow pulled out a lamp. Of course, it wasn't any ordinary light source, this was shaped like a woman's leg similar to the lamp that was in the American movie, A Christmas Story. Shoto Todoroki found his palm smacking against his face when he saw such a perverted piece of furniture getting added to their shared dorm. So far, rooming with Mineta was exactly what Todoroki expected it to be like. The purple haired teen didn't even bother unpacking the night before, he had put it off until this morning and left the kitchen cluttered with boxes as a result. Aside from that, all Minoru tried to do was talk Shoto into being his 'wing man'.

The half & half hero in training eyed Mineta as he searched for something to eat from the fridge. A smirk glazed across Todoroki's face when he saw tupperware containing a certain fruit. It wasn't until Minoru's ear twitched at the sound of something gushing that he realized what Shoto was eating. "My grapes!", Mineta screamed upon seeing the food his parents packed get eaten by someone else.

"What? Are they like your kids or something?", Todoroki joked before popping another piece of fruit into his mouth.

Minoru's stomach grumbled with the short boy's growl, "What's your problem?! Ever since you showed up here, you've been a big jerk and girls STILL pine after you and not ME!", Mineta complained.

"Because you're a perverted pipsqueak.", Todoroki answered bluntly as if he were Tsuyu Asui and pushed another grape through his lips in a mocking manner.

"And to think I actually looked up to your dad..", Mineta grumbled as he pulled out a bunch of folded and creased posters. Most of them were female models in bathing suits and such, but one stood out in particular. A muscular man with a flaming beard posing in a similar fashion as All Might.. Shoto's father.

"Is.. Is that Endeavor?", Todoroki was dumbfounded.

"What's it matter anyway, he's probably a jerk like you.", Mineta tried to insult the other teen as he carried the posters to an empty wall.

Shoto pondered that statement and took it to heart quite literally. Endeavor had beaten his wife and children countless time, not once showing the world his true abusive nature. The only reason the cruel man even bothered having kids, was through countless attempts of achieving someone like Shoto.. a half ice and half fire hybrid. "You're right..", was all the teen could say back to Minoru.

"I.. am?", Mineta wasn't expecting that response. He was so shocked, that he dropped the stack of posters all over the floor. Well, either he was surprised or the weight became too much for him to carry anymore..

"Yeah.. my dad is the worst kind of jerk.", Shoto sighed as he put the unfinished grapes back in the fridge. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be anything like him if I can help it.", Todoroki added.

Mineta felt like he was dreaming, now he was receiving an APOLOGY from Shoto Todoroki?! The boy pinched himself and tried thinking of women in the room to test his theory, only to become disappointed that it wasn't a lucid dream.

"Anyways.. I just wanted to say sorry.", Shoto said a second time.

"Well.. uh, thanks. I.. don't wanna be a pervert like everyone calls me. Maybe we can help eachother?", Mineta suggested.

"It's not that hard.", Shoto shrugged.

"Well, I could say the same thing about you being a jerk!", Minoru pointed an accusing finger.

"Okay, okay! I see your point!", Todoroki waved his hands for emphasis.

"It's a start.", Mineta nodded.

Shoto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Look.. we have to get ready for class.", he reminded the roommate.

"Oh shit, you're right!", Minoru darted for the bathroom.

"Hey, wait!", Todoroki pursued the purple haired teen. When Shoto caught up, he felt the same shock Mineta had about his grapes getting stolen upon seeing the teen gargle with his mouthwash. "What are you doing with **my** mouthwash?!", Shoto yelled.

" **YOUR** MOUTHWASH?! This is mine! See? It's grape flavored!", Minoru showed the bottle to prove it.

" **Mine** is grape!", Shoto snatched the bottle from his roommate. "Which means..", the two then noticed a second jug of grape mouthwash.

"We both gargle the same kind!"


	8. Teacher Trouble!

Droopy eyelids barely peeled open as they sulked with sunken bags. Shota Aizawa felt his quirk instinctively activated upon being woken up from his nap, glowing red eyes matched his emotions. The loud beat of Present Mic's music shook the room to its core, rumbling everything like an earthquake.

"Hizashi.. what the actual fuck.", Aizawa never cursed unless absolutely pushed to the brink of madness. His question was more of a statement a parent makes when expecting their child to apologize for getting into trouble.

"Yooo, Eraserhead! Good funky mornin', we're kicking the day off with PARTAAYY TIIIIMME!", the enthusiastic blonde greeted his pissed off roommate.

Aizawa lashed out with cloth coils that acted as an extra set of arms, binding Present Mic in a secure wrapping. "I will personally **kill** you.", Shota threatened the blonde as his restraints pulled Yamada closer.

Hizashi gulped back his fear, "Okay then, no party time."

"That's right.", Aizawa released his prey before returning to the sleeping bag he had secluded himself in. "Shut off that trashy music.."

"TRASHY?! Nobody disses **my** songs and gets away with it! Not even you!", Hizashi gasped at the insult. Shota shot back a glare with illuminated eyes thanks to his quirk, the red stare startled Yamada like usual. "I- I mean, we'll just have to roast each other over it, that'll settle things!", Hizashi quickly said as a suggestion.

Aizawa rubbed in between his eyes with an exasperated sigh, "What do you mean _'roast'_ eachother? Is Endeavor coming over here?", the erasure hero groaned.

"Man, Aizawa! Get with the times! Roasting people means making fun of them, like a rap battle!", Yamada threw in gang signs to further emphasis his point.

"Fine. You look like a who from Whoville. Can I go to sleep now?", Shota moaned.

"Wait-", Hizashi flinched at the sudden comparison to his spiked hair.

"I'm pretty sure the students think you're a pedophile because of your mustache.", Aizawa added.

"M- My mustache?", Yamada was on the brink of tears as he ran his fingers over his facial hair.

"It's stupid to wear sunglasses indoors.", Shota pointed out.

"My future is so bright, I need to wear them ALWAYS!", Present Mic counter argued as he adjusted the golden bifocals.

"Are you a biker or a superhero?", Eraserhead asked as he gestured to the leather suit.

Yamada had enough, he clenched his fists before deciding to fight back. "Oh yeah?! Well, you look like a girl because of your long hair!", Hizashi shouted back.

That was a mistake.. because Eraserhead was now attacking Present Mic with glowing red eyes.


	9. The Contest!

U.A students were strewed across the lounge like a stack of bowling pins hit by a strike. After an exhausting day of practicing and creating special moves, the heroes in training crashed like a train. Denki and Eijiro hung off the ends of a couch while others broke down on the floor. Yuga Aoyama looked like a mess with his hair in a blonde mess similar to Bakugo's while sweat poured down his face. " _Oui.. I lost moi sparkle.._ ", the boy let out a whimper as he struggled to excrete a light beam from his aching stomach.

"Please, nobody overexert themselves past your training..", Tenya Iida could barely get out a lecture without passing out from exhaustion. Everyone seemed to be washed over with relief that they avoided getting a disquisition.. or perhaps it was sweat that hit them like a wave.

"I'm going to bed.", Shoto Todoroki was the first to attempt moving. His body trembled with effort as it turned to face the hallways leading to everyone's rooms. Stuck to the teen's back with purple sticky balls was his roommate, Minoru Mineta. Everybody was too tired to scold their classmate for hitching a ride, and even considered it a smart move. The purple haired boy flashed a thumbs up before falling asleep.

"Waaiit! We can't call it a night THIS early!", Mina Ashido rasped out while desperately grasping at the carpet in an attempt to stop Shoto.

"WE CAN'T?!", everyone except the pink skinned girl voiced their concerns in unison.

"Come on.. we just need a little excitement to wake us up, that's all!", Mina stuck a shaky arm into the air with her best efforts to perform a weak fist pump.

"I don't wanna wake up..", Kaminari mumbled in his sleep with drool pooling from his mouth. Kyoka covered her mouth to hide a small instinctive giggle.

"What do you suggest we do, Ashido-Kun?", Ochaco tried to keep her bubbly personality afloat despite sinking in drowsiness.

"I know! Everyone should be finished unpacking now, let's go show off our rooms!", Mina's suggestion began to perk everyone up.

"It WOULD be interesting to see what everybody likes. Ribbit.", Tsuyu kept a considerate finger on the bottom of her lip.

"That's fucking stupid as fuck without it being a competition! Oi, I suggest we judge every shitty room and the best one will win!", Katsuki finally spoke up. Izuku Midoriya was sprawled on the floor beside him and began squirming to get away upon hearing the sudden outburst.

"Good idea, bro!", Kirishima held out his arm for a fist bump.

"Shut up shitty hair!", Katsuki insulted his roommate despite following through with the pound.

"You can all do whatever you like, I'm going to bed.", Todoroki continued down the hallway.

"Aaahh, come onnn! If we play along, that means girls will be in our room!", Mineta complained from Shoto's back. The half & half teen became startled from the sudden revelation and ignited his hot side to scare Minoru off with flames. "Holy shit!", Mineta scurried away and hid behind Sato's legs.

"I agree with Todoroki-San. It's rather late, and I wouldn't want Dark Shadow getting upset.", Fumikage began leaving the group behind as well.

"Moi, we need to shine for our classmates, nu?!", Yuga tried convincing his dorm partner to enter the contest.

"Come on, it won't take long!", a floating pair of clothes chimed in.

"I don't see any harm in it.", Tenya agreed as he readjusted his glasses.

Shoto and Tokoyami sighed, "Fine.."

"Yay!", Mina happily jumped and clapped in excitement. Everyone sweatdropped as they thought, _Where does she get all that energy?_

…

First up, was Mashirao Ojiro and Koji Koda's shared room! Everyone marveled at the tidiness and how it looked like a home gym. As the class took a look around, Katsuki Bakugo felt something hairy brush against his feet. "THE FUCK IS THAT?!", the blonde teen got into a defensive position while igniting miniature explosions in his palms.

Koda was quick to cover the foreign creature with his body like a human shield while Mashirao pulled the fuming teenager back. "Bakugo, relax man! It's just Koji's pet!", Ojiro explained.

"AAAWWW, KODA-SAN HAS A PET?!", the girls all cooed in unison as they surrounded the shy boy. Koji slowly stood up while holding a white & fluffy rabbit. "IT'S A BUNNY!", the girls shouted together a second time.

"It kinda looks like your costume, Deku!", Uraraka teased Izuku while playing with the animal's ears. The green haired boy jumped and hid his red flushed face while muttering something incoherent. "Are you okay?", Ochaco wondered.

"Come on Bakugo, just try and pet it. You might like it.", Asui suggested.

"I'm not petting that fucking stupid ass, Deku looking ass, fucking rabbit piece of shit!", Katsuki rebelled. Everyone shook in surprise at how many curse words were fitted into one sentence.

"Aww, come on man, it's cute.", Eijiro pleaded with the girls as he scratched under the bunny's chin.

"Fucking FINE!", Bakugo gave in much to Class 1-A's surprise. Katsuki grumbled to himself as he reached out to stroke the rabbit's fur. "OOOWWWW, FUUUUCCK!", the blonde grabbed his throbbing finger as everyone's jaw dropped.

"Wh- What happened?!", Momo Yaoyorozu asked in concern.

"Fucking piece of shit bit my fucking finger!", Katsuki growled. This caused Hanta Sero to start snickering, which only made the rest of the class laugh along. "YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY?!", Bakugo fumed. Midoriya was the only one trying their hardest to contain a laugh as he kept his hands clamped over his mouth. Much to Izuku's dismay, the barrier broke and he began giggling with the rest. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, DEKU?!", Katsuki looked like he was about to murder everyone in the room.

…

The next room belonged to Yuga Aoyama and Fumikage Tokoyami. Mina and Toru ran to the glittery side while others remained in the darkened half. "I didn't take you for a goth, Tokoyami-San.", Asui ribbited.

"Why does everybody say that?", Fumikage groaned.

Izuku explored the bird teen's side of the room until he found a sheathed blade. "Whoaaa, is this an actual sword?!", Midoriya whipped it out with eyes that glimmered like Yuga's.

"Y- Yes. It was my grandmother's.", Tokoyami felt a smile curl onto his beak as he watched his classmate marvel at the piece.

"Dude, your grandma sounds like a badass!", Kirishima wrapped an arm around the bird teen's shoulders. _Great, Bakugo's rubbing off on him.._ , a lot of the class members worried about Katsuki's language affecting the redhead.

"Revelry in the dark.", was all that Fumikage offered as a response.

Izuku and Ochaco shared a glance as a bead of sweat slid down their brows. "He said it!"

…

Class 1-A could only blankly stare at the scorch stained room that belonged to Bakugo and Kirishima.

…

"Come on in ladies!", Mineta urged his class to enter the room with a creepy smile. If it weren't for Todoroki sharing it with the purple pervert, they probably wouldn't have entered.

"Wow.. this actually isn't as bad as I thought it would be – EEEEE, OH MY GOD!", Toru Hagakure wasn't expecting to see a shrine of bikini model posters. Izuku Midoriya looked like he had been frozen by Todoroki when his eyes fell upon the same showcase.

"Dammit Minoru..", Shoto groaned.

"Don't pretend like that isn't yours!", Mineta pointed an accusing finger at the taller teen. Todoroki bursted into flames and ice shards, effectively scaring the boy. "O- Okay, it's mine! IT'S MINE!"

It's fair to say that they didn't win the contest.


	10. Villain Version!

Dabi hated trying to fall asleep, especially in the creepy bar Shigaraki considered a lair. The room he had been provided danced with shadows, each one contorted into some freakish creature. The items that provided each silhouette looked like monsters themselves. A lampshade looked like a garden gnome with rabies while the doorknob looked like a freakishly large spider. The burn victim considered to be a villain tossed and turned as he tried to keep his gaze away from what his mind had created. Closing his eyes freaked him out, it made him feel vulnerable, but it was the only way to drift asleep.

The sound of something scurrying across the floor made them snap open again, "Ah hell no, FUCK THAT!", Dabi jerked up so he could find the source of noise. He nearly ignited his body in flames as something forceful shoved him back down. Dabi only relaxed when he saw the culprit was the crazed blonde who just so happened to be his partner in crime.

"Toga? What the hell are you doing in my room?", Dabi shifted uncomfortably as the girl stared down at him with a grin full of canine teeth. Begin pinned down by Himiko was barely a better change from watching shadowy beings roaming his bedroom.

"I want your blood!", she licked her lips while drawing a kitchen knife. Dabi began to struggle against her hold as he realized the kind of danger he was in. "So I can prank Handy Man!", Toga lowered the blade with the same hearty smile. Dabi felt his muscles soften at the relief of no longer being in harm's way.

"You want to mess with Shigaraki by using my blood to shape shift?", the burn victim repeated the reason for the girl's break in. 'Handy Man' was Toga's nickname for the blue haired villain leader, helping Dabi come to the conclusion of her intended target being Tomura. Himiko nodded eagerly while raising the blade back up. "Well, you can't have it.", Dabi refused.

"Wh- Why not?", Toga's lip quivered as she paused the stabbing motion. Her disappointment burned Dabi's heart as if his blue flames had ignited there. The burn victim shook the feeling aside, still not wanting to be stabbed.

"Worst case scenario, you'll kill me! Regardless, that shit will hurt.", Dabi shouted back in a horsed whisper as an attempt to keep the fellow patrons asleep. Himiko didn't seem to care as she prepared to cut him anyway. "Hey, what did I say?!", Dabi tried to break free of her grip.

"Come on Dabi, just one little drop of blood!", Toga giggled in glee despite receiving no content from her victim. Dabi managed to wrestle the blonde and flip her over before he could get carved into like a pumpkin. "Wwhhee!", Toga playfully squealed as the roles were reversed. Dabi couldn't help but blush as he realized he was straddled to her.

"Can't you use Twice or someone else?!", Dabi groaned as she tried to wriggle free.

"Nope!", Himiko continued giggling. Her movements kept grinding against the other villain, loosening Dabi's hold as the awkward moment continued.

Before the two could relieve themselves of the position, somebody didn't bother to knock before they opened the door and walked right in. "Hey Dabi, I-", Tomura Shigaraki froze in his place upon seeing the two villains intertwined on a bed. Toga flipped Dabi over by using their leader's arrival as a distraction, now on top again.

"It's not what it looks like.", Dabi tried to explain himself.

"Oh, yes it is!", Himiko nodded matter-of-factly with a blush as big as Dabi's.

Shigaraki gave no verbal response as he slammed the door shut on his way back out.


End file.
